gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Swift
The Buckingham Swift is a two person shuttle-civilian helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto IV's second episode, The Ballad of Gay Tony and as a four person version in Grand Theft Auto V, ''as part of The San Andreas Flight School Update. Design The helicopter is heavily based on the AgustaWestland AW109 and some details are similar to the Bell 222, such as the winglets on the tail, vents near the rotor, etc. The GTA V rendition features a retractable landing gear system just like its real-life counterpart. Working lamps have also been added to the sides. The windscreen is now of a lighter tint, and its signature white blades have been replaced by the standard black rotor-blades of all helicopters in GTA V. Slide doors can be opened and closed, unlike TBOGT. Performance In terms of performance, the Swift is slightly faster and more maneuverable than other large helicopters, such as the Maverick. The Swift appears to be less resilient than other helicopters in GTA V; a hard landing almost always causes the tail to break off. Locations ''The Ballad of Gay Tony *The Swift is available at the west Algonquin helipad near the West River during the beginning of the game to the end of the game. After the completion of the game, the Gold Buzzard will replace the Swift instead. Obtaining after game's completion ;Swift with side doors closed From the "Missions" menu on Luis' phone, choose the mission Caught with your Pants Down and meet Yusuf Amir at Star Junction. Get in his helicopter and fly to any GTA IV/TLAD/TBoGT safehouse and land the helicopter in the parking space. Immediately kill Amir and the player. The mission will fail, spawning Luis at the hospital. The Swift will now be at that current safehouse for you to obtain. The player can also obtain the Swift with side doors closed by doing the club management mission featuring Bruce Spade. You can either complete the mission and keep the helicopter, or kill Bruce and fly away. Take it to any parking space to save. The player can't, however, redo club missions after they are completed, so it's only available at one point. ;Swift with side doors open From the "missions" menu on Luis' phone, select the mission ...Blog This! and meet Gay Tony at the helipad. Immediately kill Tony and then The Celebinator (killing The Celebinator first will fail the mission and Tony will fly away). The mission will fail and the player will now have a Swift at your disposal. Save it at any parking space if you want to keep it. ''GTA V'' *Available on the protagonists' helipads after downloading the DLC. Will rarely spawn in black. Mainly appears in the Flying Bravo livery. ''GTA Online'' *Can be bought for $1,500,000 (Classic) or $1,600,000 (Flying Bravo) on ElitasTravel.com. Gallery Swift-TBOGT-withdoors-front.jpg|A Swift in The Ballad of Gay Tony with slide doors closed (Slide doors open). Swift_TBOGT.png|A parked Swift. Swift-TBoGT-front.jpg|A Swift in flight. TBoGT-Swift-Weapons.jpg|Luis in the Swift's bay. Swift_-_TBoGT.jpg|Luis and Gay Tony in front of the Swift. Swift-classic-heil-gtav.png|A Classic Swift in GTA V. Swift-GTAV.jpg|A Flying Bravo variant of the Swift in GTA V. Swift-GTAV-Front-SocialClub.png|The Swift on Rockstar Social Club. Note the color scheme. Trivia The Ballad of Gay Tony * Yusuf Amir's Swift in TBoGT bears a "Santo Capro" livery ("Santo" meaning "Holy" in Italian and Spanish and "Capro" being Italian for "Billygoat") with an emblem resembling a Sea Goat (Capricorn) and the year 1898. The same emblem can be seen on Yusuf's tracksuit jacket that he wears. Combined with the fact that he owns the helicopter, and wears the jacket, Santo Capro might be a company that the Amir estate runs. *When the blades of the Swift rip apart, they will turn black instead of white and before they rip apart, one blade will be of darker colour and will be twisted. *The TBoGT version of the Swift can only hold two people, however in ...Blog This!, Luis, Tony, and The Celebinator all ride in one. Grand Theft Auto V *This is the second vehicle to be featured in Episodes From Liberty City that made a return in a GTA V DLC. The first was the Rhapsody which was featured in The Lost & Damned and brought back in the I'm Not a Hipster Update. ** After the Swift was added in GTA V, this meant all of the helicopters introduced in TBoGT have now returned in GTA V (the others being the Buzzard and Skylift). *It is the first helicopter featured in a GTA V DLC, being re-introduced in The San Andreas Flight School Update. *The Swift in GTA V is the first helicopter to have an undercarriage that can be retracted, similar to planes. *Players can switch between the two liveries in offline mode. This is done by selecting the Swift (if it isn't already spawned on the character's helipad), selecting another helicopter (and letting it spawn), and switching back to the Swift. * The Swift is the only helicopter in GTA V to have workable sliding doors. *The black color scheme might be a reference to Airwolf. Navigation }} de:Swift (IV) es:Swift pl:Swift Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters